SG-1 and Wheel of Time- The Search for the Dragon Reborn
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: When SG-1 enter the world that they thought was unpopulated two of their members were stranded on the strange world with no way to get back, will Lan and Moraine be able to help them. What will the two members do? Will they make their home on this strange new land to them and what will Moraine think of the two who seem so close together? Why does Lan not trust them?
1. Chapter 1

"SG-1 are you ready to go on your mission. The MALP found that the air is able to hold life." The Commanding officer of the Facility.

"Yes Sir, we are just waiting for the order."

"Sir are you certain that this planet was once a Go'uld strong hold?" The female in the group asked.

"There is a possibility though. However we are not going to rule it out. Also Major we need to know if the Ancients once lived there."

"Sir."

"General Hammond, I do not believe that the False Gods ever had that planet as theirs."

"Tealic we are going to see what we can learn and hopefully gain another ally against those snake heads."

"Then head to the gate room this time you will have Frasier accompanying you. Just to make certain that there are no undue injuries this time and that she can see first hand what it is like to leave the planet."

"Who will watch her six?"

"The major will. Dr. Jackson you are to go with to see if there is anything that you can identify as either Go'uld or Ancient. Tealic and O'Neill you are both going to guard the front and rear to make certain that no harm comes towards your team."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

On the Planet

"Lan we must head back to Tar Valon. I am certain that the Amerlin Seat will want to know a more updated version of the world. Plus we need to gather more information from my sisters to see what I might have missed. We need to make certain that we find the Dragon Reborn though I have a feeling that this search will take many more months."

"Yes my Lady."

They both gathered up on their horses and begun to head towards Tar Valon not knowing what the Wheel will be weaving into their lives.

On Earth in the Gate Room

"Hello SG-1." The chief medic said.

"Hello Dr. Frasier."

"Hello Doc."

"Hello."

"Hi Janet, how is Cassie?

"She is good."

"Okay kids let stop all the talking. Doc on this mission I am in charge unless there is a medical condition then and only then do you assume command. Until that is needed you are to stay next to Carter. Carter you are not to let her out of your sight. Daniel you are to stay with us at all times. Any questions? No then lets proceed shall we."

"Boy he does not leave much room for anything does he?"

"Not when there are others that we have to worry about Dr. Frasier."

The Stargate opened up with the sapphire pool in the middle and SG-1 disembarked with the doctor. Not turning back and keeping to the plan they stayed close together not knowing what they were about to encounter on the other side.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Lan and Moraine were getting ready to head back to Tar Valon. In order to gather some news that they might have missed. Meanwhile SG-1 were leaving Earth to explore the new planet thinking that it was either a Go'uld strong hold or an Ancient abandon planet. Going with them for the first time is their Chief Medical Officer Janet Frasier.

SG-1 arrived on the planet and what they saw at first glance was a barren landscape. Thinking that there must be a city nearby they opted to explore but always checked to see if the Gate was around them.

"I do not remember any tales from the Jaffa off such a planet." Tealc said.

"Are all planets like this?" Janet asked.

"Not all Dr. Frasier. Many of them have a great deal more wonders to behold." Tealc said.

Ahead of them they saw some movements. The team stopped and pondered if they were friendly or hostile.

Their thoughts were laid to rest when the locals begun to attack.

"Back to the Gate." Jack ordered.

Everyone turned and ran their fastest towards the Gate. Getting in front of the pedestal Daniel dialed home and Carter sent the code to open the Iris.

"Daniel get going." Carter shouted and turned to see where Dr. Frasier was standing.

"Damn it where did these things come from and why did they attack us?"

"I do not know O'Neill."

"Normally people wait to attack us before attacking us."

"Indeed."

"Get going to the gate."

Both Tealc and O'Neill backed their way up to the gate.

"Carter where are you?"

He sees that Carter and Fraiser were cut off from the Gate and tried to get to them but Tealc pulled him through the Gate.

On Earth

"Damn it Tealc why did you pull me. We just left Carter on that planet along with Dr. Fraiser."

"I saw that we were out numbered and would have little chance of success at getting Dr. Frasier and Major Carter."

"We could have tried."

"Then we would be dead."

On the Planet

"Sam is there a slim chance of making it to the Gate?"

"I think so Janet."

Before either women had a chance to step towards the Gate, something seemed to have swallowed it up leaving an empty vastness in its wake.

"What now?"

"Well we can not stay here and I think that we should move and find some shelter. Also I think that it would be wise Janet that we don't tell anyone who we might run across where we are really from."

"Why?"

"People tend to act differently around those who they think is from a far off land. This way we won't be scaring the locals should we find any."

"I can see your point."

Meanwhile

Lan was feeling the uneasy of his Aes Sedai, and that worried him.

"Lady Moraine what is the problem?"

"Only that the pattern has weaved two more people into it. I do not know why yet nor do I know anything more that they are now stuck here and far from home. It seems strange though.

Rustling could be heard from a bush near by along with some shouting.

"Janet go and hide while I deal with these fucking things."

Janet went to hide nearby behind a tree unaware that she was being watched.

"Look Lan."

They saw that the one who told the other to hide was handling the Trollocs with ease bringing them down one at a time.

"I think that it is time to help before anyone gets hurt."

Lan went to motion and started to cut one after the other while Moraine threw lightning at them. A Trolloc was able to sneak by the fighters to where Janet was and tried to attack. Luckily Janet was able to warn them.

"Sam help."

"Janet move."

Sam throws a grenade towards the Trolloc blowing it up leaving a smoked crater.

"That is all of the Lan please sheath your sword."

"Yes Moraine."

"Janet are you all right?"

"Yes I am thanks to you. You however need looking at there are some of those wounds that need to cleaned up now."

"Yes Doc."

"You been hanging out with O'Neill way to long."

"I know and I try to fix that."

Moraine and Lan were listening to the two women talk with ease as if they grew up together and not just traveling companion. Moraine got up and went towards them.

"Are you both alright?"

"I am fine what injuries I have my friend here can help. By the way thank you for your help. Fucking things did not want to leave us alone. Kill one ten come after you."

"Sam language."

"Sorry Janet, but you know me."

"True."

"My name is Moraine and this is my warder Lan."

"Hi I am Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force."

"I am Doctor Janet Fraiser of the United States Air Force."

"Greetings to you both. It seems Lady Fraiser that your warder is in dire need of medicine."

"Um Lan I don't think that they are from around here and judging by their clothes more than likely another star."

"Do you know of a good healer perhaps. I can tell that your shadow friend does not like us. Judging by his posture."

Janet laughed at that and Lan glared at Sam. Moraine was confused when about what was said. She was thinking fast when a thought came into her head. She told them that they could travel to Tar Valon and see the Amerlyn Seat. Sam and Janet thought it over and agreed, Lan however was opposed to having more people with them when that would mean more people to protect.

"Lady Moraine are you certain that is a wise choice?"

"Yes Lan."

"What is the matter Mr. Lan afraid of two women who knows nothing about this land?" Janet asked trying to keep Sam from yelling.

TBC


End file.
